Adar & Ion: Eagle's Ride
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Thranduil has a gift for his son… Completed. Adar & Ion Series.


Title: Adar & Ion: Eagle's Ride

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Rate: K

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Fluff. Tear jerker?

Summary: Thranduil has a gift for his son…

A/N: Written for Mellon Challenges: _Prompt #53: Air_

xx

"When will he be here?" Greenleaf asked, as the stories of the visitor were making him curious and even more eager to see him already.

"Very soon, ion." Thranduil replied and sighed lightly.

He was as eager as his son, but the way his Greenleaf let that sweet voice of his ask more pleadingly every single moment….

"How soon?" Greenleaf eager voice rang out.

"Very soon."

Greenleaf stared at the sky. His heart beat harder and faster as he could not wait any longer for the visitor. He turned toward his adar.

"Soon is over, adar, when would he be coming?" the elfling asked.

Thranduil let the smile show in his face, understanding that this sweet elfling of his was merely impatient. He replied, "Look at the sky, and soon you will see the visitor."

"What should I see in the sky, Ada?" Legolas asked curiosity fuelling his mind, not knowing what he should seek from above. There were only a few birds.

"You will see, my son, all in good time." Thranduil replied and wished his friend would come quickly. He certainly did not wish to disappoint his son after all the waiting.

"But I do not see anything, ada." Greenleaf mumbled and turned his blue eyes toward his adar in sheer disappointment.

Thranduil looked at those sad eyes, then turned toward the horizon, trying not to curse anyone. Gandalf _would_ show up sooner or later, preferably sooner.

Something screamed and swooped down from the sky. Thranduil could feel how his son huddled closer to him.

Soon the giant eagle landed on the ground as Gandalf dismounted, carried his belongings and walked toward the king and his son.

Legolas could not help admiring the creature that stood in front of him. He could feel the draft of wind as those huge wings swept closer to the eagle's head.

"Ada, it is so big…" the elfling gasped, his eyes still locked upon the giant eagle.

"This is an eagle, ion, and the wizard you saw dismounting from it is Gandalf the Grey, the great wizard…" Thranduil started to explain.

"And this is _his _eagle?" Legolas interrupted.

"Nay, ion, the eagle belongs to himself, no one owns him, and the forest blesses him as he warns them of any danger." Thranduil explained to his son. He could see the wizard grinning.

The grey wizard knelt beside the elfling. He could see how the princeling admired the feathers of the eagle, and he asked, "Would you like to touch the sun and feel the clouds envelop and hug you?"

Thranduil noticed the expectant longing in his son's sparkling eyes. "You may, ion," he offered. "But you must not let go, and while you up there flying with the wind, I want you to take care of yourself."

Legolas smiled gratefully, and with some help, he mounted upon the eagle and was ready to his fly over his land.

_It will be alright, just sit tight and hold onto me. I would not let go of you – this precious gift that nature has sent._

Legolas could hear the eagle speaking to him. He nodded and could wait no longer to feel the wind embrace him.

In a smooth motion, Legolas felt himself leave the ground. He could feel the wind blowing in his face. He glanced below, only to notice two tiny figures staring upward.

_These are your ada and Gandalf._

"But they are so small…" the elfling told the eagle.

_When you up in the sky, everything that on the ground becomes like mere dots. That is how I saw you before I landed at your home, Princeling Legolas._

"How do you know my name?" Legolas asked, wondering.

_Nature speaks great things of you. Your identity as the precious son of King Thranduil is known to everyone._

The princeling smiled and enjoyed his flight.

While on the ground Gandalf and Thranduil chattered, smiling at the cry of the eagle and Legolas' excited squeals.

"You have missed flying as well?" Gandalf asked, noticing the longing in the king's eyes.

"I do. How could I not miss the feeling of being up in the sky, feeling the air around me. It was most fun and memorable." Thranduil replied with a smile, his eyes still fixed where his elfling was flying through the sky with the eagle.

"Indeed," Gandalf smiled and then he asked the king, "Does the grief of losing your wife still trouble you?"

"A little, but I have Legolas to think about. My son would not wish to see me grieved, for if I were, he would believe the worst, and I could not have that, could I?" Thranduil explained and smiled.

"No, certainly not, and I am glad that you are looking ahead for when I heard from Elrond that you bore great sorrow at your wife's passing, I feared that you would lose yourself in grief, and leave the heir of your blood. Thankfully, you did not do so," Gandalf said and continued, "I am glad that you are enjoying your time with him. Seeing you both together could bring tears to anyone at how much you care for your elfling."

"Let me just correct you on something," Thranduil started, grinning broadly before he added, "He is not only my elfling, he is my _precious _elfling."

"Yes, he is," Gandalf said and then he moved his staff in the air, signaling to the eagle, before he added, "And before I leave you both for a while, Lady Galadriel has informed me that a delegation might show up soon in Mirkwood."

Thranduil sighed heavily, and mumbled to the wizard, "You have no idea how much trouble you have just added to me, or to the guests who are to arrive. My elfling is curious about everything."

"Then my work here is done." Gandalf chuckled just as the eagle landed beside them with a growl.

Gandalf helped the excited elfling down. Legolas immediately asked, "Could I ride on Gwaihir again?"

"How do you know his name?" Gandalf asked in wonder.

"He told me a lot of things as I am the most precious elfling that nature ever had."

Both Gandalf and Thranduil chuckled helplessly. Thranduil could felt a tear threatening to leave his eyes as he walked toward his elfling and asked teasingly, "And what about me? You are my precious elfling too."

"And you ada, are the best ada I can ever have." Legolas said to his ada.

The wizard sighed as he mounted the eagle and fly off. He waved his staff over at the sun and showered his blessings on both father and son.

The End


End file.
